


[podfic] romancing the djoosicorn

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cover Art, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It happened so quickly that Andre couldn’t look away as Christian transformed into a white horse in front of his eyes.He was a white horse with a long, iridescent horn coming out of the center of his forehead.“Fuckingshit,” Andre whispered.Christian the horse—the fucking unicorn—finally turned around, his hooves clopping becausehe had fucking hooves now. He looked at Andre with the most pitiful eyes Andre had ever seen.“No,” Andre said. “No, don’t be sad.”





	[podfic] romancing the djoosicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [romancing the djoosicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330715) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 

> the avs fan in me is delighted to welcome burky to our band of large beautiful idiots. the caps fan in me is sad that he had to leave his FAMILY who LOVE HIM so this is for her rly
> 
> also this was ridiculously fun to record. while i was editing this i replayed my reading of _he had fucking hooves now_ like, twenty times. i cackled every time. screamlet has such spectacular words.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t4rek5sfk8drwy3/romancing%20the%20djoosicorn.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 45:46
> 
> size: 30.4MB
> 
> music: [i wanna dance with somebody covered by fall out boy](https://open.spotify.com/album/7ll3Cf5KaoLl6toqeSlClH) (thanks girlmarauders for the suggestion!!)
> 
> cover art: Image by [Annalise Batista](https://pixabay.com/users/AnnaliseArt-7089643/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=3868794) from [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=3868794)


End file.
